


Firsts

by being_happy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Eventual Sex, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Intimacy, Kissing at Midnight, Ladybug and Chat Noir first kiss, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Light Smut, Physical Intimacy, Referenced Past, Sexual Tension, Soft Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Soft Marinette, long live our nightly conversations lol, thanks Hopeful for helping me come up with the idea, this is a pure fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_happy/pseuds/being_happy
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir talk about firsts, and realize pretty quickly that they've both never been kissed without being in the midst of battle. Chat Noir wants to fix that, but not if Ladybug doesn't want to.Well, apparently she wants more than just a gentle kiss.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 25
Kudos: 94





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Light Smut in this chapter. 
> 
> I promise i'm not starting a new project! This is just something I would do for fun! Thanks Hopeful for staying up late and talking with me about all these new ideas!
> 
> Enjoy ya'll <3

Firsts

Life is full of firsts. Beautiful firsts. Sad firsts. All different kinds that slowly bring about who you’re meant to be. Sometimes it can lead to strange places, like down an alleyway, or down the aisle. There is the quote, “there’s a first time for everything,” and it can be used in almost any situation. How we could end up walking down the wrong or right road. We, as human beings, don’t just work hard every day then suddenly go pick pocketing some rich man’s pockets. No, every journey begins with a single step, then another, then another, and then it leads to the whirlwind we call life.

Life is just a series of firsts all lined up perfectly like a set of dominos on a table. Each one leads to the next, knocking over each other until finally, you reach the final domino, and that’s the end. But as you go through life, you’ll quickly realize that you’re going to have to make a lot of choices, choices that involve happiness and joy and life. The choices that make you excited, like deciding to finally buy that thing you’ve been saving up for, or kneeling to the ground and asking the person you choose to spend the rest of your life with.

But there’s also all the sad, depressing firsts. Like, how that date didn’t go as planned, and you choose the wrong person to chase after. Or how you chose the wrong car, and it broke down the very next day. Let’s not forget the moments you’ve fallen to the ground, crying out as you realize you have to let that one person go. The one person you believed you needed.

Life is full of firsts. They aren’t all bad, but they’re not all good either.

But, for now, let’s look at a good first.

. . .

The moon was gleaming above them, shining down like a giant spotlight in the sky. Their suits were shining and reflecting off the moonlight, their feet pounding as they ran across the rooftops at full speeds. People all around Paris could hear their whoops of laughter; her cries of surprise when he’d catch her, his teasing that echoed off the walls around them as she ran after him. It was both an enduring sight and an annoying one, considering they were running their route for about the third time and it was almost midnight.

At this time at night, people will do crazy things, for instance, Ladybug and Chat Noir had to run and dodge some old man throwing his wife’s heels at them out his window. He was cursing and yelling something along the lines of “hormonal teenagers” and went back inside with his butt hanging out.

Needless to say, both Chat Noir and Ladybug had to duck behind some chimney while they tried to contain their laughter.

Fun night.

They continued on their way, ignoring the annoyed looks they got from inside apartments and houses, not minding the late-night hours. Each other’s presence was enough to have the two forget that there was such thing as time and hours. Minutes quickly melted into seconds as they bounded off the rooftops on the same route for about the third time, listening to each other’s laughter fill the night, and their hearts.

Ladybug was watching Chat Noir, watching the way his body moved with such grace through the air, how his footsteps were so quiet when he’d sneak up behind her. He would wrap his arms around her waist and spin her around in the air as she laughed, not feeling the least bit exhausted.

However, there came a moment where even cat and mouse was getting old, and their foreheads gleamed with sweat from the familiar game. They decided to take a break and find somewhere secluded to hang out for the remainder of the night, not caring what time it was.

Of course, the girl under the mask knew what time it was and knew how much she was going to regret it all tomorrow. But when it came to hanging out with her favorite person in the whole wide world, she was willing to risk it all. Her sleep was very important to her, so the fact that she was losing sleep to be with him must count for something.

Not to mention the newfound feelings she has for him. Over the past few months, Ladybug has grown quite fond of her partner. His smile gleamed in the night, and his eyes were like an ocean she could drown in. A green glowing sea that was filled with warmth and comfort.

She had to admit, his smile has grown on her.

“What about here?!” he called ahead of her, jumping her from her thoughts.

They landed a top the stadium, the below field barely visible in the night. She could see the bright white lines that outlined the certain checkpoints of the arena, and the seats around the outer field were all dark.

“I don’t know, Chat,” she said, looking up into his green eyes, hesitating. “It… what if someone’s still here? Or the cameras are still on?”

“At midnight?” he asked, checking his nonexistent watch. He looked back up at her, an easy going look in his eyes. “There’s no games going on, the last time this place was filled was two days ago; I’m pretty sure it’s empty.” He gave her a sly smile, promising mischief, “Besides, it’s not like we’ll be doing anything weird.”

She rolled her eyes, “Yeah, yeah, whatever Kitty.” She looked over the edge again and hesitated once more, feeling her nervous jump a little. She doesn’t know why she’s suddenly nervous; she only knows that she was about to be in a giant, very private place with the guy she’s had a crush on for a few months.

Not to mention he’s kind of hot, and gentle. You don’t just find that anywhere.

“C’mon,” he said, making her look back up at him. His hand was outstretched, and a gentle smile was on his face, and she softened at the sight of it. “Trust me, it’ll be fine.”

She glanced at his hand then back at him, feeling a little jump in her chest that told her to reach out and take his hand. It was her heart telling her to literally take his hand. Her body has been responding to him all this time and she’s failed to notice his chivalry and gentleness until now? Jeez, and how long has she been rejecting this guy?

She extended her hand and rested it in his, letting her fingers get cupped by his. He smiled at her sweetly before tugging her forward, and she didn’t resist as he carefully wrapped an arm around her waist. He pulled her close before taking out his staff and dropping one end down to the very bottom of the stadium. She hugged him around the neck as he jumped off with one hand supporting her weight and the other supporting both of them. She tucked her face into his neck as he stepped off the roof, feeling weightless and completely not in control at the moment, trusting him to not lose his balance.

They touched down sooner than she thought, and her feet hit the ground just as he let her go. His arm fell away from her waist, but she couldn’t help but notice how it lingered there for a slight moment. She immediately missed the warmth of his arm being there as he stepped away from her, respecting her space.

Of course, he would always he a gentleman first, before he did anything remotely weird.

“It’s very dark,” she observed, carefully walking forward with only the moon’s dim lighting to guide her.

“It is,” Chat said from behind her, the sound of his footsteps coming up behind her until he stood at her side. He looked at her, his glowing green eyes looking haunted. “Wanna go to the center of the field?”

She nodded as the started walking forward, her instinctively taking his hand since she was in the dark. It was normal for them to hold hands in the dark. Without Paris’ night lighting, it was hard for Ladybug to see in the night or in dark rooms, or stadiums for that matter. So, either Chat or Ladybug ended up taking each other’s hands, sometimes meeting at the same time.

She knew Chat loved this new routine between them, her trusting him to be her eyes for a short minute or two. She mostly started it because she knew Chat’s love language was touch, and she just wanted him to know she cared for him, even before she had feelings for him. But now that she feels something more between them, a spark she’s never experienced between anyone else, she looks forward to holding his hand.

“Here,” Chat said, stopping them both and sitting down in the center of the field, her following him as they both leaned back.

They laid side by side in comfortable silence, finally feeling a slight tug from the dream world that their bodies needed sleep. But they both ignored it, knowing this time between them was always limited, and therefore they needed to savor every last drop of it.

“Remember the Dark Owl?” Chat’s voice suddenly rang into the silence, and she smiled as it made her heart skip a beat.

“Vaguely,” Ladybug said, opening her eyes and looking up into the starry sky. “I remember getting trapped inside a giant container with whipped cream.”

“Oh yeah, that wasn’t pleasant.”

She laughed lightly and glanced at him, meeting his shining eyes momentarily before looking back up at the sky, her cheeks feeling a little more flushed than before.

“I shouldn’t be surprised though,” he suddenly sighed, reaching up and tucking his hands behind his head and crossing his ankles. “I mean, we’ve faced weirder.”

“Yeah,” she agreed, also reaching up and tucking her arms behind her head, mimicking him. “Like the Mime, or Timetagger—”

“Timetagger was cool, not gonna lie,” he said, pointing a finger upwards to make his point clear. “The idea that we are still Ladybug and Chat Noir in the future sounds… well, awesome.”

She giggled, making his head turn towards her at the sound and she turned her head to meet his eyes. When she did, she couldn’t help but smile, feeling safe under his gaze even in the center of a stadium with no light, no people, and no daylight. At least she wasn’t alone, then she would feel uneasy and leave pretty quickly, the eerie feeling creeping up behind her.

But with Chat here, she felt like she could lay here for hours. With him, she felt safe, and not even the darkness or the monsters lurking in the shadows scared her. As long as he kept his eyes on her, and looking at her like that, she knew she would be alright.

“Remember Dark Cupid?” she blurted out randomly, and then a rush of memories flooded back, filling her head with so many different things and scenarios. But one thing that stood out the most was the kiss that he didn’t remember, and the kiss she would never forget.

His face fell a little bit and he turned his gaze back up towards the sky again, watching the stars twinkle. “Yeah,” he said quietly, his voice sounding sad. “Most of it.”

She felt guilt settle within her bones, and she regretted ever bringing it up if it was going to make him sad. Making Chat Noir sad was the last thing she ever wanted to do, and sometimes she does do it, either by her emotions getting in the way, or willingly.

“Hey,” she said, reaching out and tapping his side with a gentle flick of her hand. He met her eyes but sadly and hesitantly, and it made her concern grow even more. “What’s going on?” she questioned.

His eyes lingered on her for a moment before tearing his gaze from her, returning to the sky and the safety of its emptiness.

“I just…” he started, shaking his head soon after and growing a frustrated look on his face. “I just hate the idea of being forced to fight you.”

“It wasn’t your fault, Kitty,” she said, reaching out and placing a hand on his arm, catching his attention. He gazed at her with a surprised expression before his eyes softened a little, giving her a grateful look.

“Thanks, My Lady,” he said, giving her a gentle smile as she pulled her hand away. He returned his gaze back to the sky with a slightly less sad expression on it, but it was still pained.

“It’s in the past, Chat,” she said, bringing his attention back to her. “Besides, I got you out,” she said, giving him a reassuring smile, which had him smiling back at her.

“Yeah,” he agreed, a warm look in his eyes. “You always know how to get us out of the worst situations.”

She gives him a sour, teasing look, scrunching up her face and turning away as he burst out laughing at her. “If it meant kissing you again, I don’t know what I would do with you.”

“Even if I remembered it?” he asked, his tone still teasing.

“Even,” she said, glancing back at him with a glint in her eyes. When she intended to meet his teasing gaze, she became surprised when his gaze was turned to the sky, a sad look behind his eyes.

Chat Noir has always made it clear that he has serious feelings for her, feelings she’s stepped on before, feelings she’s shut down. It made her hate her past self for hurting such a gentle, warm and kind person when all he was asking for in return was her love and affection. He was asking to hold her heart so gently while she was breaking his every single day. And the fact that she remembered that kiss and he didn’t, only added salt to the wound.

“But,” she said, reaching out and touching his arm again, making him look back at her wide eyed. She gave him a warm look before continuing. “If it meant giving you something precious to me a second time to save you,” she smiled at him, feeling his body still at her words. “I would.”

Chat just stared at her, a look a pure surprise and wonder on his face, like he’s been told a million compliments at once and he didn’t know which ones to take first.

“You… you would?” he asked, faltering slightly with surprise in his voice.

She hummed happily, nodding her head. “Of course, Kitty,” she said, reaching further towards him and touching under his chin gently, making his cheeks flush with color as she pulled back. “You’re more precious to me than anything I have.”

His eyes grew in complete shock as he shifted his weight slightly to turn more towards her, looking at her in disbelief. “Wait, _really_?”

 _Has this cat ever been told he’s valuable?_ She thought to herself sadly, and it actually hurt her heart to think that he thought so lowly of himself.

She smiled at him and reached out with her hand, wiggling her fingers in a gesture. He carefully took one of his hands out from under his head and set it into hers, flinching slightly when she squeezes his fingers, like she was going to rip them off or something.

“You’re important to me, Chat. I can’t do this job without you,” she said, lifting his hand to her mouth and kissing his knuckles, a gesture that was only familiar for him to do. He gasped lightly at the contact, and she relished in the thought that she still had that effect on him even after all these years. She met his eyes again as she let their intertwined hands rest on her stomach, giving him a sweet look. “I need you. And if I need to give you another one of my firsts, I would.”

In Chat’s mind, he was having a mini mental break down. He wanted t break down and start crying right there, but the nerves and the idea of Ladybug watching him cry made him want to puke.

The idea that Ladybug, the girl he’s been chasing for about four years, the girl he’s so completely and utterly in love with till this day, was telling him that she valued him in such a way was going to make his heart explode. He wanted to tell her that she was his everything as well, his moon, stars and world, not to mention his lady. But he didn’t want to scare her off with another love confession, knowing that she’s run before, there’s no doubt in his mind she’d do it again.

Maybe the idea of some romantic idiot confessing his undying feelings for her was a turn off.

 _Oh Lord, who am I kidding?_ He thought to himself, shaking his head and yelling at himself inside his mind. _Wouldn’t you run if Ladybug suddenly told you that she was just as in love with you as you are with her?_

Wanting her to love him was one thing, but her actually falling in love with him wasn’t just scary, it was _terrifying._ He wanted her so bad that he’s afraid he would hurt her in the end even if he didn’t intentionally do it. He wanted to be the one that she looked forward to seeing every night, the one that she couldn’t get her mind off, the one she stayed up late texting every single night. He wanted her so bad that the idea of her wanting him and then suddenly changing her mind terrified him.

With all the heartbreak inside his every day life happening, he doesn’t know if he could take one from the girl that could make or break his world.

“I was your first?” he suddenly asked, finding it preposterous as he looked over at her with a questioning gaze.

Her eyes were closed but she smiled at the question, nodding her head and humming in response to his question. He watched her for a moment, admiring how the moonlight reflected off her hair, making it shiny and glinting in the night. Her soft, playful expression gave him enough warmth to relax back and look back up at the sky, thinking through many things at that moment.

“But…” he said, stilling looking up at the sky as his thoughts grew confusing. He looked back over at her and shifted onto one shoulder.

The sound of him moving so much made her open her eyes at him curiously, and he met those beautiful blue belled eyes with his curious green glint.

“But what about this… this guy you keep rejecting me for?” he asked, watching as her expression slowly fell. “Isn’t he like… your boyfriend or something?”

Her melodic laugh echoed around the stadium, but he noticed how off and forced it sounded, especially when her voice cracked at the very end.

“I don’t have a boyfriend, Chat,” she said, her tone slightly sad as she dropped her head back down and looked up at the sky once again, her expression becoming far away. “I had a stupid crush on him for… too long,” she shifted uncomfortably and met his eyes, making his breathing halt. “But we were never together.”

He watched her for a minute, caught between looking away and holding her gaze. It’s not everyday he gets to look into his lady’s eyes so intimately and for so long. But he also knew she hated confrontation, and he didn’t want to put that pressure on her, even if he wanted her to keep looking.

“Had?” he asked, watching her reaction.

She wouldn’t look away either. “Had.”

Silence.

“So…” he said, breaking an awkward silence that was building between them. “Besides me, you’ve never really… had a real first kiss?”

She was silent a moment, him watching her in both curiosity and concern like she was suddenly going to explode. She’s done so before, and the idea of her getting angry and pissed in this very beautiful, alone and private moment they were having scared him.

But she simply just shook her head, looking away shamefully with a slight dampness in her eyes.

He just looked at her, relaxing slightly as he watched her grow small, like she was falling into a pit of self-loathing. He swallowed thickly and reached out, tilting her head back up so he could meet her eyes, and as he held her chin delicately, he smiled at her.

“Me neither,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

She relaxed under him and smiled lightly at him, a grateful look in her eyes.

It was in that moment; Chat came up with the worst/best plan he’s ever come up with. He just hopes it doesn’t somehow backfire on him, because oh boy it could.

“No,” he said, catching Ladybug’s attention as she glanced at him curiously.

“Chat—”

“No! I don’t accept this!” he cried, sitting up and feeling exasperated as she felt Ladybug lean up with him.

“What?” she asked, watching him with a curious expression.

He looked at her with excited eyes, feeling energized with a side of anxiety. “We’re both, what, eighteen, seventeen? And we both haven’t really kissed anyone?”

She raised an eyebrow at him, “What are you up to, Kitty?”

“Just,” he said, reaching out and taking her hand, surprising her. “Hear me out.”

She glanced down at their joined hands for a moment before looking back up at him, a soft look in her eyes. He liked the way the moon made her soft features become more defined. She looked older, more beautiful, if that were possible, as the moonlight reflected off her skin. The little freckles he was barely able to notice unless he was close to her popped out cutely all over her nose. She was the spiting image of a perfect soul in a human body, her presence completely kind and genuine.

She nodded at him once, and it encouraged him to continue.

“I’m saying,” he said, carefully scooting closer to her and watching their hands continue to hold each other. “We’re both never had a real, gentle, not in the midst of battle first kiss.” He swallowed nervously and met her eyes, “What if we changed that?”

She shook her head at him. “I’m not following,” she said, her eyes hesitant, like she was slowly catching on.

He sighed and looked down at their hands, fiddling with her fingers a little bit before looking back up into her eyes, getting lost in her beautiful blue ocean. “I was technically your first kiss, but I don’t remember it and it was in the middle of a battle while I was trying to take your miraculous—” He stopped, looking down as his shyness crept in on him suddenly, and he avoided her gaze completely as he finished his question. “What if… what if we both had a real first kiss… with someone we trust with our life?”

He looked up at her after a long moment of silence, meeting her wide, understanding eyes. He noticed the blush on her cheeks and the surprised look in her eyes, her lips hanging open as she finally caught on.

“Oh,” was all she said, looking down.

“That is…” Chat said, rushing to reassure her. “If… If you trust me… with… that.”

She meets his eyes finally and softens, giving him the reassurance that he didn’t know he needed as he felt his shoulders relax and his muscles loosen up.

“Of course, I trust you, Chat. I trust you with my life,” she said, a warm tone to her words. Her face fell as she cast her gaze downwards at their hands, that were still tangled. He felt her hesitantly pull her fingers from him and he immediately missed her contact, but he held back from reaching out to her.

She turned away from him and pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and resting her chin on top of her knees. “I just… I don’t want you to be… disappointed,” she finally admitted.

“Disappointed? Hold on.” He shifted entirely and moved until he sat in front of her, so he could look directly into her eyes. “Why the hell would I be disappointed by kissing you?”

“Because I’m a fantasy to you, Chat,” she said, sounding slightly annoyed. “I’m not this perfect girl on a pedestal that you think I am—” 

“Is that what you really think?” he said, jumping in the middle of her rant. “That I’m going to be disappointed in you? That I think you’re perfect?” He shook his head and reached out, tugging one of her hands off her knees and bringing it up to his chest. He placed the palm of her hand against his right pec, right above where his heartbeat was, and he could feel it pounding against her hand.

“This heartbeat you feel, it’s for you,” he says, looking her in the eyes while squeezing her fingers. “The girl that saves Paris, the girl that makes mistakes. The most absolutely stunning girl that I am completely and horribly in love with.” He watches her carefully, the slight glint of surprise creeping into her eyes, and her lips parting as the words settled in the air between them. “Yes,” he continued, his voice gentler. “You’re not perfect.” He takes her hand on his chest and brings it up to his lips, kissing her knuckles gently, just as she did with him.

“But that doesn’t mean we can’t make one single moment perfect,” he finished, his eyes meeting hers with a soft glow in them.

She stared at him for a long moment, and he was tempted to kiss her right there. He wanted to feel her against him, feel her lips moving against his in perfect sync, and feeling her slowly unfold for him. He wanted that so badly, wanted her to love him as much as he loved her. But he didn’t close the distance, he didn’t meet that need that was growing heavy in his chest, instead he respected her boundaries, and let her choose where this would take them.

Luckily, he wasn’t disappointed.

“I want that,” she suddenly said, looking back into his eyes with an innocent glow in them. “That perfect moment?” Her face suddenly bloomed with color and she looked down shyly, “I want it,” she said.

Chat Noir could have jumped for joy right there. She was letting him do it! He was going to kiss his lady! Despite the obvious whirlwind inside his mind that was making the little boy inside him jump around like he was on a sugar rush; he contained his excitement in a very restrained and small smile.

He reached out, his fingers finding underneath her chin and lifting gently. His touch melted her, as he saw the softened look in her eyes, and her knees gave way and fell flat on the ground again, making him smile.

“Can I give it to you, then?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

She was silent for a moment, before her head slowly dipped into a hesitant nod.

He smiled at her before leaning forward ever so slightly, making her tense.

“Close your eyes, My Lady,” he whispered, just as he was leaning in closer.

She did and he watched her, watched her as she began to trust him with this. Trust him with her first kiss, trust him with a sensation that was going to be delicate on her lips. He was going to be so gentle with her, he didn’t want to rush things, he wanted to cherish this beautiful moment. It wasn’t every day he got to kiss the love of his life!

He wanted her to know how loved and cherished she was, so when he did finally place his lips over hers, she didn’t move. He was so careful and delicate with the touch that he felt like he was kissing a cloud, and he gently pushed a little harder.

He felt her suck in air through her nose suddenly, surprised but his closeness. Her breath had ceased to exist in that moment, and he worried that she would stop breathing all together. The kiss between them in that moment was very timid and gentle, like air passing over their lips. He could tell she liked the gentleness of the kiss, since she was leaning into his delicate touch as he didn’t move his lips against her just yet.

Then, she pressed a little more into him, the kiss deepening as she shifted closer to him and timidly reached up to him. She placed her fingertips against his jaw carefully and opened her mouth a little, shyly trying to deepen the kiss further.

That was when she made a small noise in the back of her throat, and something bloomed inside Chat.

The sound spurred him to press a little more into her, opening his mouth to invite her to deepen the kiss. She responded by adding more passion to the kiss, tilting her head to the side and pressing her lips more firmly into his. She let her hand wander to the back of his neck, her fingers playing with the strands of hair back there as she tried to pull him closer.

That’s when she abruptly broke the kiss, both of them gasping for air as they refused to move away from each other in that precious moment.

Chat’s brain was going haywire, and he could tell just from his racing heart that he wasn’t going to last very long if she kept kissing him like that. He didn’t know it was possible to fall in love with someone even more if he was already completely mesmerized by them. But as he listened to her slightly labored breathing, her breathlessness that he caused, he believed that he could end up forever falling more and more in love with her.

She shifts her head until her forehead was pressed against his, and he momentarily stopped.

“Chat,” she said, her voice obviously asking something.

She didn’t even need to ask.

He looked up at her, watching as she opened her eyes slightly to look into his, a look he’s never seen before on her. Much less a look he never thought he would see on her that he caused.

She’s the one that leans forward this time, catching him slightly off guard as he gasped against her lips. He quickly recovered and pressed into her again, feeling the kiss shift from something delicate and timid, to passionate and wanting. He could feel her hunger rising within her, like a shy little presence that was seeking out something but didn’t know how to ask for it or what exactly it was she was looking for.

He gently opens her mouth with another deep kiss, before sliding his tongue over her bottom lip. She suddenly quivered at the new feeling, before hesitantly letting him in. Since he felt her hesitation, he carefully slid his tongue inside her mouth, finding hers and doing a small dance with it. He explores her mouth carefully, gently dancing with her tongue and being careful not to hurt her in any way.

Once he felt her become comfortable, he suddenly shifted the kiss and started sliding his tongue against hers, adding more heat to the kiss. He felt her grab onto his shoulder, and a deep vibration sounded from the back of her throat. A sound so foreign that it took a moment for him to recognized that she moaned.

 _Chat Noir_ just made _Ladybug_ moan.

Wanting to hear the beautiful music again, he brought his hand back and held the back of her head, deepening the kiss further as he slid his tongue against hers once again. He was rewarded with a slightly deeper moan that erupted from her chest, making his body respond.

A flicker of a fire suddenly sparked just below his stomach, and he could feel his instincts wanting to take over. A jolt of electricity shot down his spine, and he moaned against her this time, wanting her closer, but he didn’t know how to ask, or if she would want that.

She dropped her hands lower and grabbed onto his collar, trying to pull him closer. She seemed to have noticed the want and the need, but not the what and the how.

He suddenly had an idea, an idea that she could either be completely flattered by or turned off by. He hated the idea of making her uncomfortable or making her feel like she was being pressured into something she didn’t want to do. But he could feel the want practically coming off her. She wanted him closer just as much as he wanted her closer, and it warmed his heart at the fact that she wanted him to do something about it.

Without breaking the kiss, he slowly shifted, taking her waist in his hands and pulling her up to her knees along with him. He pulled her in until she was chest to chest with him, kissing her deeply and finding a soft intimacy spark between them at the gesture. He softened the once passionate kiss into a gentle one as he slowly leaned backwards and onto his heels.

He broke the kiss carefully, looking up at her still on her knees and him leaning back on his heels. He reached out and took her waist, pulling her closer to him. Her eyes widened slightly as he carefully hooked on of his hands behind her thigh, not pulling it, but looking up at her with a question in his eyes.

She looked nervous, her hands coming up and fiddling with each other until she was brave enough to meet his soft, tender eyes.

“You’re okay,” he soothed, rubbing his thumb on her hip. “We do whatever you’re comfortable with, My Lady.”

She hesitated one last time before reaching out to him, placing her hands on his shoulders to steady her slightly shaking form as she went to move her leg. He helped her bring her leg over his hip, before helping her other leg over his other hip, and taking her waist as she settled on top of him. She took her time, blushing as she let herself relax fully on top of him, her center soon pressing against his.

He tried to ignore the burning desire between his legs that Ladybug was now resting upon and watched her. She seemed like she felt it as well, since her eyes were closed, and her breathing was slightly ragged. Her body trembled, like she was trying to keep herself from moving or doing something that was supposed to be natural for her. He watched her struggle for a moment, the sight both beautiful and painful to see. She looked like she was in pain, but at the same time she looked like she was holding back from the sensation that was slowly filling her body.

He didn’t want her to be in pain, and he didn’t want to stop her from doing something natural.

He reached up and took her face gently, her eyes opening at his touch and staring at him wide eyed. He smiled gently at her, before bringing her face down towards him again and giving her a very tender kiss on the lips. He kissed her gently until she was relaxed, her body no longer trembling and her face muscles relaxing against him.

He reaches around her more and drags his hands up her back, loving the way her muscles molded against him, her back slightly arching against his touch. Taking it a slight step further, he lowered his hands to her lower back again, but instead he made sure his thumbs faced towards him as he slowly dragged his hands back up her torso.

She didn’t notice the difference at first, but as soon as his thumbs dragged over the outline of her ribs, she stalled in the gentle kiss before breaking it and breathing as he stopped just under her breasts.

“Chat,” she said, saying his name like it could save her.

His instincts took over for a second, and he wrapped his arms around her back before pushing forward, making sure not to drop her as he delicately laid her on her back. He stared at her for a moment, feeling a slight blush come up his neck as she stared up at him in wonder, his form now hovering over hers.

“Uh,” he said awkwardly as his blush intensified. “I’m sorry.”

She gave him a confused look, “Why are you sorry?”

He stared at her for a moment, “Well, I uh, kinda lost control there for a moment.”

Her eyes grew understanding. “Oh,” she said, furrowing her eyebrows. “Really?”

“Yeah,” he said, feeling about as awkward as a twelve-year-old walking into the wrong classroom. “I… I didn’t mean—” He was suddenly cut off by Ladybug pulling him down by the collar and into a deep, still kiss.

“Chat,” she said, once she broke the kiss. She looked up at him with a glint in her eyes, a glint he’s never seen on her before. “I’m fine. And if you make this anymore awkward, I’m gonna kill you.”

He couldn’t help but snort at her, before shifting slightly to reach up and take one of her hands, lifting it slightly above her head and pinning it gently there. He used his other hand to rest on as he smirked down at her, a look of mischief crossing his eyes.

“Well,” he said, leaning down closer. “I guess that means you’ll have to trust me.”

She snorted, “Unlikely.”

He leaned back ever so slightly and looked into her eyes, a gentle look that that held so much promise, that Ladybug faltered. Chat smiled down at her before reaching for her other hand, taking it carefully and gently pinning it just above her head with his other hand. She stared up at him with wide eyes, stilling and watching him carefully as he returned his gaze back to hers, his eyes gentle.

“Trust me, My Lady,” he whispered, watching for her response.

She stilled completely as he leaned down once again, slowly. Then, he ever so delicately placed his lips against hers, eliciting a small gasp to escape her lips. He kissed her deeply before opening his mouth and swiping his tongue against her bottom lip, asking permission for his entrance.

Ladybug moaned as she allowed him access, a slow build of heat steadily growing just below her stomach. Something down there need friction, as it throbbed and vibrated to the point where she was whimpering against him. She wanted him to do something about it, but she didn’t know how to ask him or what exactly to ask him for.

“Chat,” she said between kisses, feeling her voice already trembling with nerves. He kissed her gently one last time before breaking it and looking down at her.

“What is it?” he asked, his voice low.

“Um,” she said, hesitating. Her fingers were curling and uncurling as he held her wrists delicately to the ground, a nervousness creeping in. “I—I want um—” she closed her eyes and pulled on her wrists a little bit, attempting to cover her face but quickly remembered that he was pinning her to the floor.

The reminder only turned her on more.

“Ladybug,” he said, her name on his lips jolting her back to reality. His eyes were careful and gentle as she looked into them, and she felt her slight hesitation ease at his gentleness. “You know you can ask me anything.”

She nodded and instinctively looked down between them, noticing the air between them, the space between their bodies and how much she didn’t want one to be there. She looked back up at him and tugged a little bit on her left arm, giving him a questioning look. He immediately let go of both her arms and watched her curiously as she hesitantly reached between them.

She felt his intake of breath when she wrapped her fingers around his belt, the one that was holding his tail in place. She hesitated again before pulling him gently down, until his body pressed against hers. The warmth and the heat of his body had her insides melting and she carefully looked up at him with red cheeks. She couldn’t feel any sort of pressure on her center, and she could feel Chat trembling above her, trying to give her space between their yearning cores.

“Are you sure?” he asked carefully, reaching out and taking her hand and lacing his fingers with hers.

She moved their intertwined hands above her again, letting him take her other hand and pinning both her hands just above her head, before finally meeting his eyes.

“I’m sure,” she whispered.

Chat hesitated for a moment, before slowly relaxing his body on top of hers, and she finally felt a swell of warmth press against her core. She gasped at the sensation and looked up into his eyes, finding them concerned and filled with warmth and comfort. She nearly drowned in his eyes again before he leaned down and kissed her carefully, his gentleness shining through more than ever.

She liked how gentle Chat Noir was with her, in every situation. It went as far as making sure she wasn’t hurt in the midst of battle to gently turning her towards him when he’s noticed she’s in distress. He knew how she ticked, how she worked and how she seemed to feel, because he paid attention. He never left something unsaid when she said it, his gentleness with her always being his dominant trait.

And now, as she slowly let him unfold and become more vulnerable with him, kissing her in the moonlight with his core pressed against hers, she’s never felt more taken care of.

_Chat Noir was taking care of her._

She moaned as the kiss deepened, and images of more intimacy between them flooded through her mind, a want building in her stomach. She could feel a heat rising even more, a heat that she guessed has always been there since they arrived. She needed to do something about it, or she might go insane. Her limbs were trembling, and her body was aching to be touched in intimate places. She yearned for it, and she wanted Chat to be the one to give those things to her, but she didn’t know how to ask, or how to—

Something pressed harder into her core and she gasped, breaking the kiss as a shockwave shot up her spine. A warmth blossomed delicately from her core, up her stomach and filled her chest, like a hot drink being poured down her throat. She shuddered slightly, and her core started to throb even more, and she scrunched up her face as she whimpered, the feeling intensifying as her mind went to dangerous places.

Once she gained back control and awareness of her surroundings, she opened her eyes and looked up, finding a very surprised, very astonished Chat Noir. His glowing green eyes were glowing more than ever, and when she expected to find a heated, dark look crossing his vision, she only saw a glint in his eyes. It was a careful one, one that was just completely astonished, completely mesmerized by whatever was in front of him.

And it just so happens, Ladybug was the only thing in his line of sight. 

Ladybug shyly looks away, her face blushing as she realized what he just witnessed. It was her slightly crossing over the line between comfortable and vulnerable with him watching her. She didn’t know how she felt about that. How he could’ve kept on going, and she wouldn’t have stopped him in that moment, wanting him to continue.

Because it just felt _so good_ , and Ladybug wouldn’t have been able to ask him to stop, because she wouldn’t want him to.

She _doesn’t_ want him to stop.

She met his eyes after realizing this and she finds him still frozen in place, watching her still like he was still mesmerized. She blushed even harder when she shyly put the question in her eyes, sending him the signal as she shifted her hips slightly.

Chat’s faces morphs from astonishment to surprise when he notices the question in her eyes. The beautiful thing about their bond is that she doesn’t need to ask, she doesn’t need to say it, he just understands. She’s trusting him with this vulnerable side of her and she wants him to see it in its fullness. She wants to continue what they unintentionally started… but not if he didn’t want it either.

He swallowed thickly above her, and he slowly nodded at her, before letting go of her hands and bringing them down next to her again. He carefully slipped his arms under her shoulders and held her carefully as she wrapped her hands around his biceps, like she was bracing herself.

He looked down between them, keeping his breathing calm as he gathered his wits and finally raised his gaze up to look at her.

“Are you sure?” he asked, shifting nervously on top of her.

She immediately nodded at him, squeezing his arms. “I trust you, Chat.”

He nodded slowly and locked eyes with her. Without breaking their eye contact, an intimate thing to do in this moment, he began moving against her once again.

She wasn’t able to hold eye contact for very long. After about two gentle thrusts she had to close her eyes and lean her had back against the ground, parting her lips as the warmth sprouted again. With each gentle thrust, her breathing hitched and broke before it calmed for a second, then it hitched at his next thrust.

The warmth was now spreading down her legs and turning her body to mush, an uncontrollable feeling that Chat Noir completely had control over as he caused her to feel this way. The vulnerable pieces of her were slowly peeking through the cracks of her shield, and she tried to control herself, but she found it almost impossible as he thrusted against her.

“ _Ah, ah,”_ she whimpered, her cheeks blooming in color as the sensation intensified.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Chat’s voice said gently between the waves of pleasure that slowly crept up her body, building a wall just for him to knock down.

She could feel his eyes on her, watching her in fascination as she slowly lost control again, this time the feeling running up and down her body in gentle waves. His gentle thrusts never stopped, and she was amazed that so much gentleness could cause so much pleasure to explode in her body.

But now that she was quivering underneath him, feeling herself getting nudged towards the edge ever so slightly with each thrust, she believed that he could just look at her and somehow make her come.

She suddenly grabbed his arm aggressively, whimpering loudly as she lifted her hips to meet his in a synced rhythm. She could feel her insides twisting and turning into knots inside her, and she was practically a desperate mess as she could feel the need to orgasm rising.

Well, she didn’t have to wait long, because it came over her so suddenly, she gasped and held back, feeling like she was going to break his arm off.

“Chat,” she said, like a warning. “I-I’m gonna—”

“I see you,” he said, his voice gentle in the midst of this intense moment. “Let go, okay?”

She tensed and squeezed her eyes shut, holding onto the feeling longer as it twisted almost painfully inside of her. “Chat,” she said, opening her mouth to try and say something more but she just moaned loudly.

“I’ve got you,” he said, thrusting a little quicker as she felt the feeling intensify suddenly. “You can come now, My Lady.”

She threw her head back and shuddered, the feeling of falling off a cliff coming over her as her orgasm hit her hard and fast. She moaned loudly and latched onto him, him being her only anchor as he helped her ride out her orgasm, her high slowing down and her muscles slowly letting her relax. The burst of warmth completely overwhelmed her as she arched her back against him, feeling fireworks exploding inside her. The walls she built to keep herself from being intimate with him completely shattered and had her shaking and shuddering as the intense feeling sent waves and waves of unimaginable pleasure.

She breathed carefully, her breaths coming out all shaky from the sudden high she had as Chat’s thrusts came to a slow stop.

When she finally became aware of her surroundings, she looked up at him and met his eyes. His expression was filled with wonder and astonishment, and she couldn’t take her eyes off him as he just stared back at her. An intimate moment passed between them, their limbs and bodies still tangled together as their breathing mixed. Her ragged breathing was shaky and trembling as she slowly regained control again, and his breathing was stable and slightly shallow as he stared at her in wonderment.

She looked up at him finally, a blush filling her cheeks as she met his eyes.

“Did—” she stopped, her blush intensifying as she realized what she was asking. “Did you—”

He shook his head, and before she could comment on it, he blurted out:

“That was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” he said, his tone full of astonishment.

She stared up at him in shock, wondering where that came from, but she blushed and took the compliment anyway.

“You…” she said, looking away shyly. “You made me—”

“I know,” he said, still looking down at her, but then his eyes grew a nervous look as he shifted on top of her. “Was I… was I okay?”

She stared at him for another long moment, before smiling up at him and reaching for his face. She carefully pulled him down for a gentle, loving kiss, and he melted on top of her.

She broke the kiss momentarily to lean back enough to look into his eyes, a small smile on her lips. She gave him the most loving look she could muster, and he was so grateful to see that look. It’s been a while since someone, or anyone, has paid him any emotional attention that made his heart flutter. And to get it from the girl he was in love with _and_ the person he just made orgasm? Bonus.

She kissed him gently on the lips on more time before pulling back and looking into his eyes again, giving him another adoring look.

“I’ll return the favor sometime, Kitty,” she said, before kissing him gently again. “But for now, thank you.”

She was thanking him because he gave her an amazing first orgasm, but also because he was gentle with her. It was her first time anyway, and who doesn’t want it to be intimate and gentle?

Being intimate with Chat Noir was a first. And maybe him being her first everything… didn’t sound as bad as it used to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a song about Ladynoir! It's called "Magic" and you can find it if you follow my insta! @being_happy_official
> 
> Thanks for reading guys! If you like this make sure to leave kudos and comments and maybe I'll post a second part! Can't have Ladybug not returning the favor, now can we? 
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> ~being_happy


End file.
